


Challenge - Spike is still a Childe

by junnights



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenges, Gen, M/M, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnights/pseuds/junnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are huge differences between a Childe and a regular turned vampire, which is bad news for Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge - Spike is still a Childe

**Challenge 1**

There are more to vampires than what the watchers know, in fact only master vampires , their Childe and certain demons are aware of the fact. A Childe has to go trough a certain period/trial/++ before becoming an independent vampire while the average vampire are unable to think beyond the usual kill/feed/pleasure.

Guidelines:  
 _1.Because of Drusilla Spike is still a Childe – why is up to you  
2.After she leaves him he realize the fact and instinct force him to go to Angel  
3.Reactions from the Scooby/Hyperion crew  
4.Somewhere in the story explain the 'poof' comment – not a 'guy sex' thing  
5.Any powers ++ for Master Vampires and why Angel seems to have none but strength (I think)_

#3 and #4not necessary... but would to see

  
 **Challenge 2**

What if there was more to the Childe/Sire bond than there is revealed in the series. Spike tries to make Angel angry; why? Why did he not make Childe of his own but stay loyally with his Sire?

The challenge:  
 _1\. Spike was turned by Drusilla, but Sired by Angelus  
2\. Is still a Childe - Angel never made him a Master but Drusilla's presence gave him the pretense  
4\. The Sire/Childe bond sends him to Angel  
5\. slash - the only truly changeable clause:P unless you have got a GOOD reason for #. 8 and how Sires get their Childe under control.  
6\. After their confrontation Spike gives the Hyperion crew a show of who he really is....  
7\. involve another fandom (just because) if possible  
8\. Explain why Spike call Angel Peaches somewhere in the story_

The rest is up to you. Make him totally AU or just try to fit it into his personality somehow, maybe he's snarky due to a well learned defense mechanism or so on.


End file.
